MUNKS ON A PLANE
by Alvinxbrittney123
Summary: what happens when the munks get tired of ships and decides to tske a trip on the most safest way to travel...and end up in an unknown place.based after chip wreaked.romance included.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Alvin and the chipmunks

Road chip

Based on the live action CGI movies witch are awesome.

Authors note – Everyone is saying that the next movie should be road chip.

Based on the events after chip wrecked.

Be prepared for a lot of spelling and grammatical mistakes. If you don't like it don't read it.

ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS

**Munks on a plane**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one.

"AALLVIIIN!"

"We are back….."

MUNKS ON A PLANE

In the far side of the earth we could hear people gathering outside a football stadium, people screaming….

The whole stadium lit up as the bass started pounding and the fans could feel the adrenaline rush in the air…

"The sun goes down the stars come out

And all the fans are hear and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came…."

Then six small objects started to scatter all out the stadium and all the lights suddenly flickered to life and focused on the big letter A on the stadium…

Then suddenly a small furry face appeared on the camera that once everyone saw started to scream…

The camera zoomed back and focused on a red clad chipmunk who started singing with another pink color chippett started vocalizing, their voices in a beautiful sync.

"You cast a spell on me, spell on me

All the munks are looking well at me, well at me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

Hit me like the night sky fell on me you can see

Make you glad you came."

"The sun goes down the stars come out

And all the fans are hear and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came…."

The people started dancing to the heart pumping beat as the small munks sang their hearts out. As the song ended the chipmunks started to go backstage .

The chipmunks walked up to two people standing backstage,

"Good job guys, you did good". Said dave walking upto them, with a glum look.

They have been doing shows since they were ten years old, and now been sixteen some changes needed to be made.

"We know we did good dave, duh…".said Alvin who was a attention seeker and big crowds were not a big deal for him.

"Alvin…please, stop talking…I have a special announcement to make". Said dave pausing dramatically,

"we need a vacation".

The kids took a moment for the news to sink in.

"Yep...we need a nice long vacation without islands, castaways and men in pelican suits since the last vacation was useless..".said Alvin with his ears perked up.

"NO SHIT!". said everyone looking at Alvin who ruined their previous vacation by throwing them all over bored.

"Hey, hey now don't blame everything on Alvin", said Brittney standing up for Alvin witch was a huge surprise for everyone. As soon as she saw everyone looking at her she started blushing madly and started looking at the floor with nothing to say.

"Okay, moving from that very awkward situation. Dave book the first flight you see and we will leave in the morning", said Simon smirking at Alvin who returned a death glare.

"Okay Simon… we should head home so I can call Toby and tell him to book eight tickets to the place where we are planning to go". said Dave taking out his car keys.

When everyone started to leave Alvin went to Brittney and took her by surprise by giving her a soft tender hug, as their fur brushed together they started to blush madly.

Then Alvin hardily choked out something.

"thank you Britt….for standing up for me ….it means a lot"

"What are friends for", she said looking at his soft brown eyes.

As they both left the others were already in the car, and as Alvin and Brittney got in they drove into the night thinking of the events to come.

The next morning the gang got a call from Toby saying that they will leave in the evening and he said that the latest he could get were some tickets to brazil.

So everyone got ready for their trip.

**In the munk's room**

Brittney went over to Alvin and looked curiously as he packed his signature red sweater with the big capital A,

Alvin noticed Brittney starring and turned around. They both got lost in each others eyes as simon walked in.

"hey guy's we have to leave…..in about five minutes". As the bespectacled chipmunk was speaking he noticed that he's older brother was not paying attention he jumped in the middle of them with a annoyed look on his face.

"w..what the hell". Said Alvin clenching his tiny fists, anger rising inside of him as his smaller brother still looked annoyed.

"Well Alvin sorry to burst your bubble but the starring can wait….we have to get to the airport.". Simon new Alvin was pissed off but he had no time to play games.

Alvin was about to say something when Brittney cut him off

"Simon's right…we should head out now".

Brittney looked at Alvin and gave him a small smile ,telling him that we will do this again…soon.

Chapter One is over…review…..please…

Tell what it needs…

Chapter two will be way more longer…promise….


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – this one goes out to Daniel789 andchipmunksrule4ever. thanks guys for all the positive feedback and you two are my first two reviewer's sooooo congrats.

Chapter two

The guy's got on Dave's car and strapped themselves o the front seat witch was a big space for al of them.

Then Alvin who was sitting next to Simon started to make conversation witch was Simon knew was about their previous encounter.

"Si…. I need to talk with you…in private".

Simon who did not imagine to have a heart to heart with his older brother motioned for him to go to the back seat.

"What is it Alvin…what did you do?". asked Simon who climbed on top of the backseat with alvin's help.

"No..nothin… I just…AHEM…need your help".stated Alvin.

"With what ?." Asked Simon getting more interested.

When Alvin was about to start speaking the car suddenly came to a halt and both of them stumbled forward and fell.

"Guys…we are down and take your luggage with you". Said dave rather exited because of the upcoming trip.

With that Alvin mentioned that he will tell him later and took his bag and started walking towards Dave.

As the group entered the airport Alvin suddenly got an idea as he saw the metal ditectors.

The guard advised them to take off all metal items on them and as Dave was about to go through Alvin took out hi Swiss army pocket knife ad slipped it into Dave's pocket. As the poor guy crossed the checkpoint the alarm went off and ten guards rammed Dave to the ground. As the security checked Dave they found Alvin's pocket knife and Dave saw Alvin laughing hysterically.

"AALLLVIIIN"

As the confusion was sorted out Dave grounded Alvin throughout the entire plane trip.

In the waiting room

As the munks walked into the room fans were streaming around them.

Being a big flirt as always Alvin was making many human girls faint. While Alvin was doing this he noticed Brittney looking down sadely.

"Hey Britt…do you wanna sit with me?" . Brittney blushed a bit but confidently nodded as they sat together on the same chair.

"So what's up". She asked breaking the silence.

"Well…do you wanna eat this sandwich with me?". He asked her showing the sandwich that Dave gave him.

She nodded and they started pulling from each end to get a half. As Brittney was pulling Brittney saw this as a wonderful chance and him being Alvin let go of his end and Brittney collapsed on to the ground with mustard covering her face.

"Eew..ALVIN!".said Brittney blood boiling inside of her and started chasing him throughout the waiting room.

"Woah…brit..it was just a joke " .said Alvin heading straight for simon who saw both of them coming towards him.

"Hey guys?..guys? ahhhhhhhh" .screamed simon, his glasses flyin off as two rampaging chipmunks went past him.

"Simon are you alright?" ,came a worried janette and got a reply by simon

"Kill me now….."

Meanwhile Brittney had Alvin cornered with the rest of the sandwich in hand and was laughing evily…mustered still covering her face.

"Mwah ha ha . get ready to taste a bit of my fury".

As Brittney threw the sandwich at Alvin he ducked and ran towards Brittney and pushed her to the ground.

Alvin was on top of her and slowly opened his eyes and saw two gorgeous electric blue eyes.

"Wow… your eyes are so pretty..". blurted out Alvin without realizing what he said and once he did he started to blush madely and Brittney noticed this and started teasing Alvin.

"So you think I'm pretty"

Alvin who was still on top of her lost in her eyes realized she asked a question and started blushing again

Brittney started to giggle and left Alvin and went towards the water fountain to get the mustard off her face.

"Wow". Was the only word that came out of his mouth as he sat there thinking about what she asked.

"so you think I'm pretty"

Well guys sorry but I'm not feeling to good today so this is better than nothing.

Please review…it helps a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you think I'm beautiful"

"Wow" , was the only word that came out of Alvin's mouth.

Brittney turned around suddenly and asked weather he asked her something.

"What was that Alvin?" ,she asked Alvin obviously smrking.

"I'll tell you later britt….."

Okay , then she left him their leaving him thinking about what she asked him. He didn't no that he was aimlessly wondering through the wating room and bumps into Simon.

Just as Simon was going to scream to his face he sighed dreamily witch simon was surprised to see coming from his older brother .

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair get's me overwhelmed"

Alvin was singing dreamily leaning on simon while looking at Brittney.

"Aahaa ….i see what's going on….with the equation's finally gathering up you are developing chemistry towards you counterpart." Said Simon proudly.

Finnaly Alvin came out of his trance and looked over at Simon.

In English little bro". said Alvin rolling he's eyes.

"You find Brittney irresistible". Said Simon smirking witch made Alvin.

"Not too loud….sheeesh" . said Alvin hissing and Simon who was giggling.

"Okay okay I know your crazy about her , that's not the problem…what are you gonna do about it? "

While Simon was saying all this Alvin had slipped into his stance again and was looking at Brittney

Simon knew as the little brother he had to help out and he went over to Alvin and slapped him right across the face as Alvin was fuming he grabbed Simon's coller .

"What?"

"Why the hell did you slap me you moron…"

"Aahhh that….i slapped you to tell that you can't go all gaga over her…you have to be strong and you have to make the first move." . simon said as Alvin's expression softned.

As Alvin was going to say something they saw Dave waving at them and Dave said it was time for them to leave sweet ol, LA and explore the world.

Once they were in the plane Alvin as usual went over and sat near Brittney who was reading a fashion magazine.

The flight attended came to the front and Dave got up and prepared him self to give a speech.

"Guy's….Alvin…well I know we are all tired after our previous trip and this a gift from me and uncle Ian."

Ian came up front gave a wave to the Munks and was followed by Clair brining a cake.

It's been three years since we guys met you and we want to give this gift you, continued Dave as he gave the flight attended a glance to continue.

The chipmunks were amused and exited at the same time to know what the surprise is.

Good afternoon ladies and gentleman…and chipmunks. We gladly introduce you all to the air shuttle2235. Please fasten your seat belts as we will be leaving for New York shortly.

"WHAT!",

said the chipmunks all together as Dave gave a fist bump to Ian and a kiss to Clair as Clair said I told they would scream.

Alvin who couldn't hold it in much longer ran towards Brittney and lifted her high above the ground and then only he noticed he has run out of adrenaline and collapsed on the seat they were standing on and Brittney landed softly on his chest.

Alvin looked directly at Brittney and then said , I love…

As Alvin began this senence everyone was looking at them and Alvin started to sweat like crazy as he's whole face started turning pink.

"Somebody is blushing" , said Simon teasingly.

"Am NOT…I just said that I ….that I .love to…go to New York."

"What ever you say bro" said Simon as everyone started to giggle.

After a few munites everyone was settled down and the plane was air born.

Alvin was hiding in the luggage compartment ashamed to show he's face to Brittney.

After another few munites Alvin hered the compartment door open and saw a shadow behind him.

Simon…leave me alone ,

The figure stayed silent and approached Alvin a bit more and rested he/she 's hand on Alvin's shoulder.

Alvin turned around knowing that gentle soft touch anywhere and saw his pink counterpart behind him with a bag of small peanuts and a can of coke with was as big as her and two straws in her hand.

"How the hell did you get all of that up hear?" , asked Alvin amused.

"Clair" , she said cheekily as she opened the bag of salted peanuts and put it between them and they shared the meal quietly without saying a word to each other.

Alvin broke the silence and looked at Brittney.

"Thanks Britt….for cheering me up.."

"Come on Alvin…let's go down the other's are waiting for you.."

The two chipmunks came down and Simon was giggling behind his back and once Alvin heard his name he lost it .

"Seriously Janett did you see the look on his face', said Simon giggling madly.

Janett didn't laugh because he saw Alvin coming behind him and Alvin pushed Simon on he's seat and Alvin punched Simon straight in his face.

Simon who was getting mad at him jumped towards him knocking them both out of the seat and Simon's glasses were sent flying as Alvin gave another one on Simon's face.

Alvin rolled around and was on top of Simon

"Why Simon are you making fun of me behind my back?"

"Because you go all zoned out near Brittney and it's a bit funny if you look at it from my perspective."

"Oh really…..what about …..you and Jannett.?"

"WHAT ABOUT US" , said Simon now really loosing he's temper and gave Alvin one final blow while Alvin went flying over and landed on Ian's lap while he's toung was hanging out in a funny way .

Alvin stood up again and went to Simon and started grinning and he started dancing while singing ,

"Jannett and Simon sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G

First comes love then comes science" , sang Alvin laughing historically ad Theodore and Jannett were holding Simon back.

Simon calmed down a bit and said," for everyone's sake we are going to finish this talk at the hotel"

Simon sat down grumpily and pouted as jannett tried to comfort her.

Alvin was tired and a bit dizzy after the argument andfell asleep on his seat withc he share with Brittney.

PLS R & R


End file.
